It is known that an exhaust gas generated in a semiconductor manufacturing process contains SiH4, H2SiCl2 (DCS), WF6, BF3, NF3, F2, etc., wherein the harmful fluorides (PerFluorinated Compounds, PFC), such as, NF3 and F2, are discharged to the atmosphere, they cause environmental pollution, even the greenhouse effect. Most seriously, it results in a serious impact on global warming, and it is necessary to process the exhaust gases to convert them into harmless gases or products.
The widely used semiconductor waste gas treatment equipment is used for converting or processing the exhaust gas into a harmless gas or product. In general, the well-known semiconductor processing equipment are equipped with an exhaust gas reaction chamber into which the exhaust gas generated in the semiconductor manufacturing process is input and is sintered (i.e. the sintering reaction) in the reaction chamber by using a high temperature flame or a high temperature provided by a hot rod. In particular by means of high temperature sintering reaction, the harmful fluoride gases, such as, NF3 and F2, and other fluoride gases are decomposed into harmless fluoride ions so as to achieve the purpose of purifying the exhaust gas.
It is known that after the high-temperature sintering process, SiO2 powders, WO2 powders, and BO2 powders and F2 gas product will be generated in the reaction chamber. The product is usually subject to rear stage washing program (scrubber) when it is captured and scrubbed in order to be filtered and screened after the above-mentioned product can be deposited in water.
Since in the resultant products, the SiO2 powders, the WO2 powders, and the BO2 powders are extremely fine, and F2 gas small molecules are tiny, the exhaust gas washing program used in the known semiconductor processing equipment cannot be used to sufficiently capture the products by its water column or water droplets. Thus, a purification efficiency of the exhaust gas in the semiconductor manufacturing process is poor, and the costs of the purification of exhaust gas in the treatment equipment and process are increased. Therefore the process is needed to be improved.